


Back to Black

by Loki1717



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki1717/pseuds/Loki1717
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tom is very submissive and you are very dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday present for my best friend maria so its her fault it exists (::::  
> im super bad at this and im so sorry but she liked it so maybe other people will too? idk. also pls leave a kudos if you liked it because it raises my ego and thats rad

It wasn't too unusual a sight. Tom, on his knees beside the bed, eyes wide, but facing downward, and hands and feet tied neatly behind him. You touched his chin delicately with the end of the riding crop. He lifted his head to you.  
“Look at me,” you said, hinting at what was to come. He gulped, and shakily sighed, but he wasn't afraid. Not at all, in fact. Judging by the half-hardness of his cock, at least.  
You knelt down and placed a cock ring on him. He started grumbling, and that’s when the first blow came. Once, on his shoulder, not hard enough to bruise. You were always light at first. At first.  
“You know how it has to be, Thomas. Stop complaining,” you said, standing back and admiring your “art”.  
His eyes were down again, but not wide. He seemed to be preparing himself for you. He bit his bottom lip and you couldn't help but sigh a little bit. God, he was beautiful.  
“Now,” you said, walking around him slowly, your heels clicking on the ground was the only other sound in the room.  
As you walked, you lazily dragged the riding crop around him, and then stopped at his back. The crop glided up and down his beautiful back. You kneeled down and whispered, “have you been a good boy?” He barely got out the word “no” before you stood up and slapped his back with the riding crop. He forgot rule number 1: Don’t speak unless you clearly give permission. Surely he could have shook his head?  
“I guess that means it’s time for the gag..” You said, walking over to a drawer, and taking out his gag. You placed it on him gently, and made sure it wasn’t hurting him in any way. That wasn’t the point. You admired your work again, extremely proud with your job well done. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of you now. They seemed to also be taking you in, and, to be fair, he did help you put the corset on. You placed the crop down and got on your knees. You and him locked eyes, and you grinned as you placed a hand on his dick and he broke the gaze, fluttering his eyes closed. You snapped your fingers at him, and he quickly opened them again.  
“Eyes on me,” you whispered, ghosting your fingers up and down, watching him bite down on his lip, and as you grasped him, he bit harder. Your hand stayed, daring him to thrust up. He didn't. You smiled proudly.  
“Good boy,” you said, moving your hand up and down, slow, at first. Everything starts out light. Always. Tom was dying to kiss you, but rules were rules. That’s just how things are. You moved your hand faster, and, laughed, at how easy it was to break this mans walls down. He was making small, weak, noises, that were being muffled by the gag. Those small noises turned into long moans and soon he desperately wanted to cum. But he couldn't. You smiled. He was yours for as long as you wanted. But your hand got tired. Damn.  
“Thomas, do you deserve to be fucked?” You asked, and smiled innocently. As if you did not just ask a man bound in bondage such a question. He nodded, making muffled cries. You pretended to think, and even put a hand on your chin for effect.  
“Okay. I guess you weren’t too bad. Better than usual at least,” you said. But you also, wanted badly to fuck him. You thanked yourself for not putting on a thong this time, because the skirt was really tight and difficult to get on, let alone off. You leaned him back against the bed, and climbed on top of him. You placed yourself on top of his dick, and slowly moved down, and the both of you sighed. You moved up and then back down, as always at first, lightly. Slowly. You gripped his shoulders tighter, hoping to draw eventual blood. You moved faster, now, and you both stared at each other. You tried your best to hold in your moans, but it was difficult, as this man was huge. You gasped, and dug your nails into him more, getting what you wanted out of him. You leaned down and bit his shoulder, as an attempt to keep everything in. When you tasted more blood you realized that he’s probably dying for release. Did he deserve it? Maybe. 

He had you close. Very close. You leaned down and touched yourself, helping to reach climax. And it worked, because you were seeing stars and gasping and you couldn't hold back anything, and there was quite a lot of blood on his shoulders. You leaned against him when you finished, and then raised yourself off him. He groaned, thinking he wasn’t going to get to orgasm. But you took the ring off, and he sighed of relief. You only had to jerk him off for a few seconds before he came all over your hand. There was a lot.  
You grabbed some tissue from under the bed (they were kept there for that exact reason) and cleaned the both of you up. You took out the gag and untied his binds. Tom rubbed his wrists. And his shoulder. You kissed him passionately and stood up to get some rubbing alcohol and band aids. When you came back he had on boxers and was sitting lazily against the bed, eyes half closed.  
“Do they hurt?” you asked, lightly touching the new bruise on his back with one hand, and his shoulder with the other. He smiled.  
“Only a little, now, love. But it was so worth it. It’s always worth it,” Tom whispered, hands running up and down your arms. He stopped at your hands and lightly squeezed them.  
“I am exhausted though,” he said, letting go of your hands and leaning back against the bed. You smiled.  
“We can go to bed after I fix you up, alright?”  
“Alright.”  
“I love you. Never forget that, Thomas.”  
“I love you, too. Always.”


End file.
